A Final Bow
by AquaAdept
Summary: Once this place was a haven for me, filled with life of every sort. Legends slept in the land of Hyrule, and evil was a but a memory, in the way that someone remembers a nightmare. But not now. Not here. Oneshot, pre WW. Reviews welcome.


**ZOMG! I forgot the disclaimer! Thanks for telling me this, people.**

Discalimer: Neither Hyrule or any characters wherein are owned by AquaAdeptInc.They are owned by Nintendo. Thank you.

By the way, do you know who this fic is about? Guess .

* * *

The warnings came for many years. Dark beasts stirring on our borders, tales of horrors in the darkness. Elite knights vanished without a trace. Fertile forests withered, lakes dried out. Evil's King stirred.

Neighbouring lands pleaded for help. We did not respond. What were their problems anyway? Rivers became poison, deadly to drink. Meteors fell from the sky. Still we did not respond.

The came the day that the sun never rose in the sky. Hyrule was stricken, people cried out for help. Our allying King heard our pleas, and the army was mobilised. Even now they fight on the battlefields, against our oldest enemy. Alas it is too late. They can not hope for victory, not against _his_ power.

Now even the Temple of Winds is under siege, and I am left alone to fight for my life agianst invaders.

They stumble at every turn, hacking through the foliage. I know every twist and turn of the winding halls, every corridor, and every passage. I spot a hiding place one now, and dart behind a screen of leaves. My heart is pounding. My lungs are fit to burst. My blade is nearby, but I dare not risk to grab it yet.

The clank of armour fills the hallways. They are searching for me. Troops march pass in formation, combing the dark passageways. I can see the shapes of hideous, twisted pig-men, and reptiles with bared fangs, and slobbering maws. My sword lies on the floor nearby. A moblin makes a move to pick it up, but is quickly distracted by the shape of a small shadow on the wall. It turns back, to find the sword gone, and in my possession once more.

I race away, my soft boots making no sound against the hard floor. At last I see their intentions. They hack and burn everything. They swing their blazing batons at the walls, rending vine and creeper in an effort to draw me out. For they know I am here.

My home will not last long. Tears well in my eyes at the thought.

The passages are blazing. I race down them, my feet making little sound. My shadow flickers in the red light cast on the walls by the fires, and races down the passageways, in search of freedom. Beasts overseeing the destruction turn momentarily, but are too slow to catch even a glimpse of me. It seems that at last I am earning my reputation; the Green Bolt of yore.

I head to the main chamber, where I played the tune of the Gods until recently. I seize hold of a vine hanging across a large pit, and lower myself towards the lower floors. Fire crackles from every passage I glimpse. Heat leaps into my face from every direction. I feel as though I am descending into the pit of Acheron.

The vine jolts, causing me to convulse and stop me descent. I look up, and, far above, and just catch a glimpse of a foul beast sawing away at the vine with a scimitar. Our eyes meet for a split second and the creature leers. Saliva drips from its jaws. It grins. With a huge hack, the vine is severed, and I fall into the abyss, and darkness.

I awaken suddenly, to find myself surrounded by beasts of every description. Grim faces sneer at me. Cruel faces bare their teeth. They are all foul lackeys of some unknown master. I back against the now bare wall, feeling for some way of escape. There is none. My feet scrabble in the charred wreckage. My hands fumble behind my back, reaching for my blade.

Suddenly, a call echoes through the chamber. A terrible fear clutches at my heart. I feel paralysed. My legs and arms are useless. My mind is filled with terrible images, of destruction, hate and fear. I see my home destroyed, it's the forests laid bare.

I see Hyrule's King lying with a dagger through his heart.

I see the Hero of Time slain at the feet of Evil's King.

Indignation rises within me. So is how I shall die? Cornered like some bird in a trap? Birds…my mind pictures the forest, my home of old, my fellow Kokiris watched over by the Great Deku Tree. I am there now, standing on my favourite hill watching the sunrise, feeling the breeze through my hair, training with blade and magic, playing my familiar song in the last rays of sunset.

Something else rises within me. Something perhaps that few have ever felt, save our great Protector. The dark demon within me shrinks in fear, and the angel of light awakens. I rise to my feet slowly, and unsheathe my blade, an heirloom of the forest since the old days. The creatures around me murmur, and back away into the shadows.

I am ready. For once in my life I am ready, and nothing will stand in my way.

The ground shakes beneath my feet. The sandy earth of the chamber erupts upward, revealing a vast monstrosity. A huge worm rises above the earth; its jaws spread wide, revealing rows of serrated teeth.

I can not hope for victory such a beast. I do not have the strength or resources to do so. I once prayed in this chamber, and filled its walls with music. Now I shall die here.

The memory of my home flashes through my mind. Yes, this is my goal. I understand what I must do. Like the one who once wielded this blade, I will protect the forest at all costs. Even if it means I have to sacrifice my own life for what I believe in.

Maybe that's what I was born to do. For this will be my final bow on the stage of destiny.

The grim beast towers far above me, waiting.

I will make no secret of my fear, but I shall have the courage to look death in the face.

And one day, I shall play my song once more…


End file.
